Vice Versa
by Fyras14
Summary: Four old smashers make their appearance in the Smash Mansion, problem is that no one knows who they are! Well, at least, that's what they think...and they will be in for a great surprise when they find out who they are, or better yet, who 'they' are...
1. The Special Guests

Fyras14: Hello, everyone that bothered to click on this story! Phew...this new story came to me like a flash...while I was playing Melee(yeah, i still don't have Brawl)...and well, i began to think about some plot involving the Zelda characters...this story isnt that great, but I hope you all enjoy it. I also got a second idea from a few devianart pictures I saw a while back, about the Smash Bros. characters, especially one about Young Link and his masks....

Okay, for starters...the Link and Zelda present in my story aren't the ones from Ocarina of Time, but from Twilight Princess...why am I saying this, you will eventually find out...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

Edit: 3/18/09, fixed and added some things

_

* * *

Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change. _

**-Thomas Hardy (1840-1928)**

**-Chapter One-**

**-The Special Guests-**

Rumors were rare to hear in the Smashers Mansion, and when they were around, Snake always wondered why no one else questioned them. And the rumor he had gotten his hands on was a bit like a gold mine...or something of that sort.

He had been extremely lucky to actually hear Master Hand talking about having a special group of guests coming to the Tournament, but when the agent questioned the boss of the Smash Tournament about it, Master Hand had said that it was a big surprise, and that the smashers would eventually reveal themselves when the time comes. "You will know eventually," the Master Hand had told him, wisely or weird in Snake's case. "besides, this guys are old friends of the other smashers, I believe Link and Zelda might know them." Snake, at first had been confused, but decided to ask both Hylians instead of going around looking for this mysterious smashers. So now, he was walking towards their chambers to question them, although he felt a bit bad…probably his desire to know everything around the place, apart from that Mewtwo guy, in the Smashers Mansion, made him seem a little rude, and scary to the little Smashers that lived nearby. At least, Zelda had understood his curiosity, Link on the other hand had been a bit skeptical, but was convince that as long as it didn't bother the princess, it didn't bother him.

He stood outside of their room, and took a deep breath before he decided to knock the door first, instead of going inside and hearing things he wasn't suppose to hear. Many of the other smashers had found his little spying a bit bothersome, which had ended in injury. Peach had hit him with a pan, confusing him for some pervert, Bowser had almost burned him to a crisp, Pit had almost stuck an arrow on his chest, Pikachu had left him with a fear of thunder after shocking him when he had accidently stepped on his tail while he was spying on Cpt. Falcon, and many things more, but they were far from worse. Well, not like the one he suffered a few days ago. That new smasher, Midna, from Zelda and Link's world had chased him all around the mansion, with a strange orange scythe or something coming from the back of her head, had not Zelda stopped her old friend, and explained to her who Snake was…and about his hobbies, he'll probably wouldn't have lived to tell the tale. Midna had not stopped glaring at him since that day, and so, he decided to hold on his spying until at least the tournament began. Snake only hoped that woman wasn't with them, for fear of his life as he went to knock the door. "Yes? Who is it?" he sighed, recognizing the voice of that of Princess Zelda.

"Snake." From his place outside the room, Snake could hear someone sneer from inside the room.

"Great…cardboard box boy…." Snake flinched. Yep, that was Midna, the crazy witch that had chased him all over the mansion and tried to slice his body in two. He heard Link say her name, before Zelda called him again.

"You may come in, Snake…" Taking another deep breath, Snake opened the door and stepped into the Hylians chambers. He spotted them, not too far away, drinking tea, well, at least Zelda was.

The two Hylians, plus the Twili as Midna had introduced herself, appeared to be the only ones normal in this whole mansion, in Snake's terms, probably because they were a bit new into this Smash business, for certain reasons. Princess Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule, was a true beauty, and Peach and her friend, Daisy, admitted that the princess was extremely beautiful when compared to them. The hero of Hyrule, too, was handsome, of course not that Snake was into guys, but still he could admit his features fitted him, even though he was wearing a silly green costume with a hat. Midna, princess of the Twilight, on the other hand, was both beautiful and exotic at the same time, being from a different species than them entirely, carrying a temper that could kill. How such different personalities could become friends was beyond him.

Zelda and Link smiled at him from their seats, while Midna only played with her hair, ignoring him…or as Snake would like to say, getting ready to strike if he tried anything funny. "Good afternoon, Snake," the princess of Hyrule told him kindly, offering him a seat nearby. Snake only shrug off the invitation as politely as he could, she was a princess after all and deserved to be respected.

"No, thanks…umm…actually I came here to ask you something..if it isn't too much?" Zelda and Link nodded politely, before Midna spoke up.

"What do you wanna know, cardboard box boy…when we take a bath, or something like that?"

"Midna!" Zelda scolded her, shaking her head disapprovingly at the Twilight princess, who only shrugged and continued to play with her hair.

"So, what is it then? I'm sure we can help you with what you need…hopefully, it isn't something bad." Link told him, smirking a bit. "We don't want more…" he glanced at Midna. "accidents." At that Zelda giggled a bit, almost spilling her tea all over her dress in the process, while Midna only rolled her eyes.

"Actually…it isn't really bad…it's about some new guys that are entering the Smash Tournament, actually…" All three looked up at Snake curiously.

"And?" the princess asked him, arguing him to go on.

"Master Hand said that this…new guys, the other guys and especially your bunch, know 'em…"

"Doubtful." Zelda told him, putting her cup of tea delicately on the small table before her. "If I may remind you, Link and myself have only been one year on this tournament…due to Master Hand's mistake," she explained, getting a look of confusion from both Snake and Midna.

"Mistake?" Snake asked, confused. "But I thought Mario said you guys had been in the Smashers tournament, well, at least Link, since it began…"

"Let me explain…not the Link and Zelda you know now of…but, our ancestors." Zelda told him, smiling a bit.

"Okay…umm…mind explaining it a bit…because I don't catch what you are saying…" Link smiled sincerely at him.

"It is quite alright, really…" The hero faced the princess, who went on to explain once more.

"You see…the Link that came to this tournament was the ancestor of the Link you see here," she put a gloved hand on Link's shoulder. "the Zelda that came to this tournament after, was my ancestor…however, when Master Hand began another tournament, he went ahead into our time and instead of getting our ancestors, he got us."

"Ah," the man nodded in understanding.

"It was quite confusing at first…everyone knowing who we were and stuff," the hero told him, shuddering a bit. "we were able to explain ourselves, however, so everything turned out alright."

"The funny thing is," Zelda told him, removing her hand from Link's shoulder and going to grab her cup of tea. "that everyone recognize Ganondorf as well, being the same person he was two years ago...on his first tournament…another amusing thing is that Master Hand keeps on forgetting that we are not the same Link and Zelda he met some years back."

"I see…" Snake nodded, smiling a bit. "So maybe I should just ask that evil wizard, no?" Link shook his head.

"Try your luck with us, see if we manage to recognize these fighters, if not, ask Mario, he'll know."

"Okay then…well, there was this kid…with a green hat, similarly to yours…" Link grabbed his hat, and took it off, revealing dirty blonde hair. The hero then, showed the hat to Snake so he could examine it.

"Like this one?"

"Yep."

"Well, the cardboard box boy does it again," Midna mumbled.

"Hmm…wouldn't you be referring to…the other Link?" Zelda asked him. Snake shook his head.

"Nope. He ain't coming. Some business, I hear." The green clad hero calmly got his hat back from Snake, and put it back in his head.

"Why not?" Link asked him. Zelda only took a sip of her tea before asking,

"He forgot to sign up…didn't he?"

"Yep." At that, both the hero and princess laughed, while the Twilight princess only smirked and rolled her eyes.

The other Link, or Toon Link as the other smashers liked to called him, came to the tournament at the same time that the descendants of the other Link and Zelda did. The boy, just like Zelda and Link before him, had been a little confused, but easily got along with the younger smashers. Even though Toon Link was a good kid, polite and everything else, he always would forget important dates, had not the younger kids, or an angry Master Hand reminded him. It was no wonder that he would be absent from this year's tournament. Last year's tournament had been almost a catastrophe thanks to that Tabuu person, and the tournament was at risk to get cancelled. Good thing it had not.

"Well, that solves some mystery…I think…maybe its just Toon Link, he might have come in late…" Link offered, but Snake sighed.

"Not a chance…his voice wasn't the same…it was different…I don't know…like yours, but less…umm…"

"Stupid?" Midna offered. Link shot her a glare.

"No…less…well, less something…but, it definitely wasn't Toon Link…" Zelda put her cup on top of her lap and placed an index finger on her chin.

"Did you see the other two smashers?"

"No…well, maybe I did…they disappeared as quick as they appeared, only leaving the green kid behind…"

"Can you describe them?"

"Well, one was skinny with blue skin…the other…looked like a rock or something…I'm not too sure…" Zelda looked at the ground, as if thinking hard.

"…no. No one that I know comes to mind…from our home that is…" She glanced at Link, who only shrugged.

"The only people I know to have that kind of description are Zoras and Gorons, respectively…but, I really doubt that Master Hand would just invite them like that…he invites, after all, best of the best to the tournament, people he would see fit to invite."

"So you don't know 'em? Well, that was weird…he said you guys might know them…"

"Us or our ancestors?" Zelda asked him with a smile.

"…you got me there…"

* * *

"Well, her birthday will be in a couple of weeks…you think you can hold with hiding, young one?"

"Of course, Master Hand! I wanna surprise her, that's the whole point of her present!!"

"A surprise? She will only get a surprise as a birthday present?"

"Well…she always wanted to see this guys when we were little…but, she was always busy and I couldn't find the masks…so, I thought it would serve as a good birthday present! Apart from the present me and Saria made for her!"

"Ah…I see…but, wouldn't it had been better to--"

"Give her the presents to her in my timeline? Nope…when I came here two years ago, my older self told me that I would never get a chance to show them to her…"

"…that is understandable…well, you may stay…but, are you sure you want to add your other selves as smashers as well?"

"Well…you did it with Zelda and Sheik…who are basically the same person, but you did it anyway…you counted them as smashers, too…so, if it isn't too much trouble…"

"No! Of course not! But, just make sure no one finds out about you, or it will ruin the surprise…Mewtwo may find out, and help you out with this if the situation arrives to that…"

"Got it!"

"And please, try to avoid trouble…especially with you-know-who…"

"Ah, don't worry, Master Hand….he won't even recognize me with the masks on! But I hope my older self doesn't, or else, there will be trouble with the surprise!"

"Hopefully, nothing ruins your surprise for princess Zelda!"


	2. A Deku in My Garden

Fyras14: Hello to everyone that bothers to click on this story! Chapter two is here, and well...it is the longest of them all...while it may not be that great of a chapter, it will introduce one small problem, that will end into an even bigger one later on! Well, this chapter introduces some new characters, too! Since this story is going to be rather short, I will try to mention or at least talk about every single Smasher from the game...if I forget someone well, it can't be helped...anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

Happy is he who still loves something he loved in the nursery: He has not been broken in two by time; he is not two men, but one, and he has saved not only his soul but his life. _

**-G.K. Chesterton**

**-Chapter Two-**

**-A Deku in My Garden- **

"I don't know why but I'm quite uncomfortable here," Link murmured as he shifted nervously on his seat. The Hylian hero was facing a group of six women; one of those women was Midna, who only smirked at him from her seat in the small bed nearby. Next to her, a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a blue suit, seated cross-legged on the same bed, keeping a small distance away from the exotic woman. Sitting on the edge of the bed was a silver haired woman, who smiled sympathetically at him. On the bed next to them, two women both wearing pink and yellow dresses, with blonde and brown hair respectively, sat side by side, grinning from ear to ear at the Hylian hero, who in turn was looking around the girl's quarters in the Smash Mansion, wondering what in the world he was doing in here to begin with.

"Oh, come on, Link! We need your help to plan out for Zellie's B-Day!"

"Princess Peach, how can I help you when I hardly know the princess of my country?" Link asked the blonde haired woman, shaking his head. Midna only brushed the comment aside, snickering a bit.

"Come on, doggy!" Link frowned at Midna's nickname for his wolf form, but said nothing, for the Twilight princess didn't let him continue. "You already know enough of her to know what she would like, come on, think!!" All the girls looked calmly at Link, as the hero folded his arms upon his chest. The girls waited patiently for his response, well, as patiently as they could before Peach broke the silence.

"So, anything!?"

"Umm…no." There was an amused set of stares from the other girls, making Peach sigh in exasperation. The silver haired woman smiled kindly at Peach, patting her shoulder.

"There is no need to rush Link, Peach…" she told her. "besides, we are the ones taking care of most of the work, no?" Peach gave a small nod.

"Yeah…I guess you're right, Micaiah…but still," Peach turned to face Link, a smile on her face. "we need to know what you are going to give her for her birthday, Link!"

"Huh? Why?" asked the surprised hero, wondering what he had deserved to be in a room surrounded by women and being asked questions about what he would be giving to his good friend(even if he didn't like to admit it), for her birthday.

"Well, duh!" Peach replied, shaking her head at him and winking. "You need a woman's opinion, dummy! How do you know if she'll like it or not?"

"Peach, I don't think there's a need to really ask Link what's he's going to give Zelda," the brown haired woman behind her said, whom the hero recognized was Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland and the other princess's good friend. She sent a grin to Link before she spoke again. "Besides, it is personal business!" Link made a face, but even that couldn't hide the small blush on his face, sending the other girls into a fit of giggles, except for Midna and the blonde haired woman behind her, who only smirked, amused.

"…very funny…maybe I should just go now…"

"Oh come on, Link!!" the flower princess cried, still smiling. "It was just a joke! Take it easy, doggy!!" Link sighed, giving Midna a look, which said, 'You've been spreading the nickname, haven't you?' To which Midna replied with a look of her own, 'I was bored…nothing better to do...what did you expect?'.

"Well, anyway!" Peach cried, interrupting everyone's trail of thoughts, if there were any to begin with. She turned to face Link, putting the best innocent face she could muster. "So, what are you getting Zellie, Link?"

"Something nice, I bet!!" Daisy cried, smirking as she did. The other three looked at him patiently, as he shifted his weight on the chair he was sitting on.

In reality, the Hylain hero had completely forgotten about the princess of Hyrule's birthday, had not Peach dragged him into her room with the other girls, as if it were some sort of clubhouse, and reminded him. Link felt a bit bad at forgetting Zelda's birthday, but even he knew his memory wasn't that good, so he really couldn't blame himself. But, every time he thought about, he felt worse. _She did go to all that trouble to get me that ocarina…_Link thought as he moved his feet uncomfortably, as the women waited for his response. He could see all the eyes on him, and finally he had to talk…weird that he could face a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters and the Lord of Evil himself, but not face a bunch of girls who questioned what he was going to give Zelda for her birthday. "Well…" Link began uncomfortably, watching Peach and Daisy arguing him to go on. "…she…she likes to read…so…maybe a book?" At that, both women sitting in the bed nearby gave him a deadpan expression, while the other three just stared, amused.

"Yep…that's so deep…" Midna whispered, shaking her head at her friend. "You are an idiot for picking gifts…are you?" Link looked at the ground, and muttered something about gifts being hard to pick, and for Midna to please shut up.

"That shouldn't really concern us, though, Peach," the other blonde haired woman suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "remember we need to get working on the decorations…the girl's birthday is just a month away…" Peach clasped her hands together and nodded.

"Ah! You're right Samus! We shouldn't worry about Link right now! We have some decorating to do!"

"Then…why was I dragged here for, exactly?" Link asked her, giving her a deadpan expression of his own. Peach smiled, sheepishly.

"I thought you could offer your wisdom!" she chirped. Link only stared at her, before he stared back at Midna.

"Can I go now?"

"Oh, come on, Link! You just got here!"

"Actually I was dragged in here…" Link pointed out. Before Peach or Daisy could say anything more, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Peach? Daisy?" Everyone froze as the familiar voice of the beautiful princess Zelda filled the room. Peach sent an urgent glance at Midna, who nodded, and snapped her fingers. Samus and Micaiah were the first to disappear, before Midna followed suit. Link and the other two princess glanced at each other after they were gone, before the hero gave a loud angry whisper of 'Hey!' before, he too, disappeared from the room. Peach had to stiffle a laugh as she went to go and answer the door.

Princess Zelda faced the young princess of the Mushroom Kingdom with a smile. "Hello, Zellie!" Peach replied, smiling brightly as she argued the other princess to come inside her room. Daisy sent her a small wave, which she returned. The princess, then, began to look around the room, as if looking for someone.

"Umm….Peach…was Link inside, just now?" Zelda asked the two princess, who in turn, responded by shaking their head, fast.

"Here? In our room? No! Of course not! Whatever gave you the idea?" Daisy asked her, looking rather suspicious, but Zelda was too proper to say it out loud.

"Well…I'm not that sure…I could have sworn I heard his voice, though…" Peach and Daisy exchanged worried glances, but then, they laughed.

"Probably was us, talking!!" Zelda raised an eyebrow at them, but before she could ask more, Daisy beat her to it.

"So, anyway, Zelda…would you mind having dinner with us? I heard that they are giving out pizza!"

"AH! Yummy, pizza! Let's better go, Zellie, before Sonic gets there! He and his friend Knuckles can really finish that in a flash!! Let's move out!!" Not really waiting for the princess of Hyrule to say no, Peach dragged her, behind her, the other princess followed, giggling along the way.

* * *

Red leaned against the reception desk as he looked at the grand doors of the Smashers Mansion, listening to Diddy's story about a new fighter that was going to be part of this new year's tournament. "That king is sure bad! Even worse than big Bowser!!" Red gave Diddy a look of confusion, wondering who could be worse than the Koopa King himself, apart from Ganondorf. Behind him, the large ape, Donkey Kong, nodded.

"Uh-huh! He be big and bad…but not strong like DK!!" Both he and Diddy exchanged high fives, as Red grinned back at them. "So, uh, who you be waiting, Red?" the large ape asked him.

"Well, this other Pokemon trainer…a friend of mine." Diddy nodded.

"Ah! A friend from your world?" The young Pokemon trainer nodded.

"Yep. She and I are childhood friends, we even started our Pokemon journeys in the same day. I decided to invite her for this year's tournament and she was glad to accept!"

"Uh-huh!! So, is she good with Pokemon, like you?" Donkey Kong asked him. Red opened his mouth to respond when suddenly, a deafening scream shook the silence around the two apes, and young man. Suddenly, the grand doors of the mansion, burst opened, and in entered a young girl, close to Red's age. She wore a rather pretty sleeveless blue shirt, and a shirt red skirt. With her, she carried a messenger bag, and had a large white hat on top of her head. The girl hardly bothered to pay attention to the others in the reception's office, as she had their back at them, as she stared at the two Pokemon before her, a Blastoise and a Charmeleon. Said Pokemon were executing a barrage of Water Guns and Flamethrowers at some unknown foe.

"DARLING!! YOU CANNOT RUN—AAAACCCKKK!! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE!!" came a voice from outside, causing the girl to shake uncontrollably, but not stopping the Pokemon from executing a new set of attacks. Red was at her side immediately.

"Blue?" he asked the girl, getting her attention. "What's the matter? Why are your Pokemon attacking someone?" The girl, Blue, pointed a shaking finger at the door, from where the unknown voice had come from.

"Ther-there's this giant lizard that's been following me everywhere since I got here!!" she cried, looking horrified. "He wouldn't leave me alone, and was about to jump on me, had I not released Shelly and Charles to help me!" Blue pointed at her two Pokemon in front of her, who still continued to shoot their attacks.

"You say, giant lizard?" Donkey asked her, causing the young girl to turn to face him, as she nodded vigorously.

"DARLING!!" came that voice again, causing both Diddy and Donkey to suddenly groan. They knew who it was now.

"K. Rool…" Diddy whispered, slapping his forehead.

"Who?"

"AH!! DARLING!! AUUUUGGGGHHH!!! AUUUGGGHHH!! MY LOV—AUGGGGHH!! EVEN BURNT SCALES CANNOT SEPARATE US, MY LOV—ARRRRGGHHH!! Well…maybe the hospital can…ouch…AHHH!! IT BURNS!!" Diddy pointed an accusing finger at the door.

"That's K. Rool, the guy we be telling you about…" Before either trainer could say anything, however, they heard a yelp of surprise from the Pokemon nearby, and then they turned. Blue cried in shock as a large crocodile wearing a crown and a red cape, which were slightly burned or burning along with its green scales, ran towards her, arms open wide, ready to catch the girl before him into a large bear hug. Donkey and Diddy were ready to fight, while Red got a Poke Ball from his belt.

"MY SWE--" Suddenly, K. Rool tripped on his own feet, and landed close to Blue's own. Smoke came out of his body, as a new set of people appeared in the reception desk, or rather, appeared by mystical beings.

Midna had been the first to see the crocodile lying in the floor, and turned to face the rather confused stares of the other smashers. "So, are we having barbecued lizard for dinner, or what?"

* * *

The small Deku child examined the flowers before it, giving them a nice touch before he began to inspect the area, adjusting his small green cap on top of his golden locks of hair, as he wiped some dirt out of his wooden arms.

Deku Link had been extremely lucky to have the mansion's garden all by himself, once he had settled in. Although Master Hand had asked him to keep on low profile until he could give his surprise to Zelda, the young hero couldn't wait any longer in his room, and decided to check the new redesigned mansion out. He donned the body of a Deku Scrub in order to not be caught by the wondering eyes of the old and new smashers, lest his surprise be spoiled and the whole purpose of his visit ruined.

Young Link wanted the surprise to be super special for his childhood friend. He knew that he wouldn't be able to show her the masks and their forms in his timeline, so he took the opportunity to show them to her while in the world of Master Hand. As of now, the young Deku Scrub was debating to which form he would show the princess, whether it be his Deku Link form; they said he looked like a pretty little kid in that one. His Zora Link form, or his powerful Goron Link form. It was just too hard to decided when he had too much to choose from. Deku Link had decided that it would have been a better idea if the princess got to pick which form she wanted to see first, it would seem fair, as seeing that it was going to be her birthday present.

As he was debating this, he didn't see the figures of three Pokemon and a pair of young children approaching him. "Pika, pi!!" Deku Link turned around, and gave a small squeak. There, standing before him, where Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Ness and some unknown kid that looked about Ness' age.

"Well, you must be one of the new smashers!" Ness smiled at the Deku Scrub, before he extended a hand. "Name's Ness, and this here," he pointed at the shy blonde boy next to him, who waved at him. "is Lucas." Deku Link gave a mental smile, as he pretty much couldn't smile thanks to his new face. He recognized all of the his old friends from the last tournament he had been in. The only new face he saw amongst the group was that of young Lucas. "So, what's your name?" Ness asked him, once he finished with the introductions. Deku Link debated with his mind before he decided to tell him, but then, suddenly remembered that that on his Deku Scrub form, he couldn't speak correctly, only in squeaks and cries like sounded as if he was underwater. The Deku gave his name, confusing the others.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked him, with a confused stare. Even though Deku Link didn't know anything about the Pokemon language, he could easily decipher that the electric rat meant, 'What?' Deku Link squeaked again, making signs that said that that's how he spoke. The other smashers soon understood, and nodded.

"Guess we'll have to wait till Master Hand presents us, huh?" Ness asked him, to which the young Deku nodded, or he would have nodded if he hadn't seen the familiar face of his other self walking nearby, accompanied by a strange woman with pale skin. Deku Link quickly waved good bye, before he ran away, leaving behind a few confused stares. Lucas exchanged glances with Ness.

"Umm…what was all that about?" the blonde haired boy asked the cap wearing one. Ness only shrugged.

"He must have been in a hurry, I guess." He turned around and waved back at Link and Midna, who smiled back as they approach the group.

"Hey, guys! We were looking for you...Master Hand is calling everyone to the dining hall."

"Yes, apparently we are having barbecue…" Midna said, smirking. The others, except for Link, who grinned, misunderstood what she meant, but shrug it off. Suddenly, Ness spoke up.

"Ah! Guys, before I forget! Have you met those mysterious group of Smashers, Snake was talking about?" They shook their heads.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Well," Lucas began shyly, as the two older Smashers stared back at him. "I think we just did, well at least one of them…"

"You did?" Link asked. "Did you happen to catch his name?" Everyone in the group shook their heads.

"Nope…but he sorta reminded me of you, though," Ness told him. Link pointed a finger at his face.

"Me?"

"Yep! He wore a green hat just like yours, and also had a patch of blonde hair, but red eyes…" Link and Midna exchanged glances, confused. Neither knew who this stranger was, even if Snake had said otherwise. "He had this weird hole on his face, and he appeared to made out of wood, too!!"

"Wood?" both adults asked in unison. They were answered by a parade of nods.

"Yeah," Ness continued. "he only spoke in squeaks and all that…he explained, well, tried to explain that he couldn't talk well…" Link folded both arms over his chest, thinking hard. Who could this mysterious fighter be? He surely didn't appear to be someone he knew, or else…although, the description about this certain fighter being made of wood did hit him as familiar. A name quickly came to mind soon, and Link had a shocked expression on his face soon after.

Could that new fighter be…a Deku!?


	3. A Zora in My Pool

Fyras14: Hello to those that bothered to click on this story! Chapter three is here! Sigh...well, it took a while, but finally I managed to stay still and write this chapter down! It is quite long, though, but still was worth it, I guess. Anyway, as I said before, not many smashers are going to make an appareance...they might be mentioned or seen during the story, but they might have no speaking role at all in this story. The story will soon reach its conclusion, though, so please be kind and leave a review!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

_

It is the greatest of all mistakes to do nothing because you can only do little - do what you can.

**-Sydney Smith-**

**-Chapter Three-**

**-A Zora in My Pool- **

Zelda and Link ate dinner quietly in their chambers, ignoring the screams of annoyance and cheerful roars of laughter that came from the mansion's dining hall. The two Hylians had to fight the argue to laugh, as they thought of the past events, and the reason why they were alone in their chambers, eating their dinner in there instead of back in the dining hall. It concerned a large green crocodile and a poor young girl.

K. Rool, as soon as he had entered the dining hall, made it his job to chase Red's good friend, Blue, all over the room, causing a complete uproar in the process. Dinner had been completely ruined that day, causing a few laughs, and a galore of angry glares, that ended in a food fight with half of the table. Both Hylians, along with a few selective few, had quickly retreated to their rooms, before the fight turned into the war, but not before seeing, Blue's Charmeleon, Charles, and Red's Charizard throw a good flamethrower K. Rool's way. That had stopped the fight in the table somewhat, but it was already too late to do anything about it, and some of the troublemakers within the smashers took advantage of this and started the war, with fruits and vegetables. At least, that poor girl was given a little peace.

The hero's grin, however, soon disappeared, and he glanced at Zelda, as she took a sip of her tea, before he broke the silence they had been encircled on. "So, princess…" he began, catching the other's attention.

"Yes, Link?"

"…did you have the opportunity to meet any of those…mysterious smashers, Snake spoke about?" Link quickly took a bite of his beef, as the princess put her cup of tea on top of the table.

"No…but why are you asking, if I may be so bold to inquire?" She waited patiently for Link to gulp the meat down.

"Well, Ness and Lucas saw one of them…he told me that he was quite…peculiar…" The princess raised an eyebrow.

"Peculiar?" she asked, and the hero nodded.

"Yeah. Ness told me that the kid, that smasher, he saw was wearing a hat similar to mine." Link pointed at his green hat that lay not too far away from his grasp on the table, as he had taken it off to eat more comfortably. "And he also had a patch of blonde hair, too…"

"Really?" Zelda asked him, receiving another nod, before Link drank the a bit from his own cup of tea. After a few minutes, the princess spoke again, "Could he be the one Snake spoke about?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh…and why?"

"Well, Snake did say that his voice sounded a bit like mine, right?" Zelda nodded. "Ness told me that that kid he and the other guys saw only squeaked when he spoke." The princess was silent for a while, staring at the blue eyes of the hero, before she shrugged.

"Perhaps…Snake heard wrong?" she offered.

"Probably," the hero said, not sounding really convince with his own answer.

"Anything else?" inquired the princess.

"Well…he was…made of wood, too…"

"…did you say, wood?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, well, at least that's what Ness told me…and you know how observant he is, he hardly misses any details when he sets his eyes on them…"

"And…this wooden child…is from our kingdom?"

"…the description Ness gave me is very familiar to that of a…"

"…Deku?" Zelda finished, putting both hands on her lap, as Link nodded. "That is strange…if that fighter is indeed one of the Deku Tribe…why is he here? Of course, the people of wood are capable fighters in their own right, yet…they are so peaceful, unless given a reason to attack…it makes you wonder what a child, of all people, is doing here…" Both Hylians looked back at their food in silence, debating over a reason on why a Deku, the tribe rarely seen in their kingdom of Hyrule, was here in this multi-verse tournament, competing of all things. Sighing in unison, they decided to continue to eat their dinner, but a knock on the door interrupted their meal, once again. "Yes?" the princess asked, the unseen visitor. Both heard a deep voice from the other side of their door.

"Princess, it's me…Lucario…may I come in?" The two Hylians exchanged confused glances, before Zelda gave a nod, and called for the Pokemon to enter.

Lucario was one of the calmest fighters Link and Zelda had met. He, too, was new in this business of the smashers, but he had gotten used to it. The Aura user looked back at the two Hylians from his place in the doorway, and bowed respectably to Zelda, who only nodded, although she wondered how many times the princess had to remind the Aura user that they were equals, and so, didn't need to be so formal with each other. "Is…there…something wrong, Lucario?" the princess asked the Pokemon, who only stayed still on his spot. After a couple of seconds, and a pair of curious glances from the Hylians, Lucario finally spoke.

"There is…a strange presence in this mansion…that belongs to those new fighters that have arrived…" Zelda and Link glanced at each other, before the princess asked,

"A strange presence?" Lucario nodded.

"Yes…I direct this comment to you as Master Hand know that you are…some sort of acquaintances to those fighters…"

"Well," Link began, exchanging a worried glance with the princess. "know them know them, not that much if that's what you mean…"

"We do, however, recognize one of the fighters as being part of a common race from my land…" Zelda put in, earning a nod from the Pokemon.

"Oh…" was all the Pokemon said, taking a step towards them. "Yet, there is something odd about this fighters' presence…"

"Yes, you said that…" Zelda nodded, and offered Lucario a seat, which the Pokemon took gratefully, but not before bowing to the princess as thanks. The princess had to fight the argue to roll her eyes at the formalities, while the hero next to her grinned. Once Lucario was seated, Zelda began to speak again. "So, what is this oddity you speak about?" Lucario took a deep breath before speaking.

"Their…presence…three of them…all feel…dead…" Zelda and Link shot each other worried glances, but let the Pokemon continue on. "…they are not of this world, yet part of it…they ware creatures long past their time…however, their…presence is not that one of evil, no…it is serene, courageous, yet strange…"

"I see…" Zelda murmured after a while.

"I believed you might have…detected their presence…" Lucario told the princess, who in turn shook her head.

"I believe my powers don't reach that far, as yours, Lucario," Zelda explained. "it will be very hard for me to distinguish those from the living and the dead." Lucario nodded. "Yet, this matter you speak of, must be investigated…have you talked to Master Hand?" The Pokemon shook his head. "Then do so…try to see if you can find answers to all of our questions." She nodded at Link. "Even though those presence you felt carry no ill will, this matter is not to be ignored." At that, both Link and Lucario, nodded.

* * *

Fox McCloud fired his blaster hitting a bull's eye on the target that lay just across a lake nearby. He smirked, and with his predator eyes, challenged the falcon and wolf nearby to do better than he had. Keeping their distance from the small lake, the falcon and wolf fired their respective blasters, but groaned in defeat when they missed their target. "Looks like I win, again!" Fox replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, but don't ya keep that smug look on your face forever, Star Fox, my fist might mess it up…" the wolf told him, growling as he did. He only earned to good natured laughs from Fox and the falcon.

"Come on, you hot-head! I beat you and Falco fair and square, and I can do it again!!" Falco only folded his feathered arms across his chest, as he shook his head.

"Perhaps if you didn't show our incompetence with the blaster so much, we might have a change of heart and forgive you." Fox only gave the other two a foxy grin, before firing his weapon again. The other two followed suit, keeping distance between them and the lake, so as not to fall in a false step. After ten or so minutes, Fox finally broke the silence that had surrounded them.

"So, what you two giving to the princess for her birthday?" A bull's eye, a snicker and then, a roll of four eyes.

"Nothing," came their response. Both speakers got a ten point shot each. Fox's ears perked up, as he lowered his blaster.

"Nothing?" he asked them. "Not even a card, some flowers, or even chocolate?"

"Nope." Falco told him, firing his blaster. He grinned when the laser hit the bull's eye.

"A small, 'Happy Birthday', shall satisfy her," Wolf replied, firing his weapon. He grunted when his laser missed the bull's eye by a tiny bit, before he fired again.

"You could at least give her a card or something…sheesh…cheapskate," Fox shook his head in annoyance as he missed the bull's eye.

"And, what?" asked Wolf, firing three shots in succession, all hitting the same target. "It isn't like she expects to receive gifts, anyway…"

"Yep. She's exactly like the other Zelda, 'Only gifts from the heart, count,' that's what she said during her own party." Falco said, firing his blaster and getting another bull's eye.

"Yeah, sure…that would explain why I'm wrapping up cupid and giving him to her as a birthday present…" Fox replied, sarcastically, putting his blaster away. His other friends, soon followed after, putting their weapons away before the whole group began to walk towards the lake, but still keeping their distance. They finally came to a stop, to examine the damage on the target.

"Hmm…well, it wasn't destroyed this time around…" Wolf muttered, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That Sandbag dude won't be too happy, when he sees his precious target destroyed…" Falco and Fox laughed. Sandbag was the person responsible for making the targets that most of the smashers used for their target practice. The poor sandbag was literally always red because some smashers destroyed the targets completely, and didn't bother to clean after themselves. Falco shrugged after his laughing fit was over, and began walking forward to get a better look at the target, not really being careful if he touched the water.

"At least he won't complain that m--" Both Fox and Wolf's ears perked up, and they had very little chance of catching the falcon that made it towards the water. Falco yelped in surprise, as the rough current began to sink him.

"FALCO!!" Fox yelled, reaching out to grab his flapping feathered hand. Wolf also, a bit reluctantly, tried to help the falcon, but grabbing him was out of question. Fox, seeing his friend in danger, was about to jump to the lake, when Wolf stopped him.

"You idiot! The current's too fast! You'll sink, too, if you try to save him!!" Fox glared at Wolf, before he looked down at the water. Wolf was right. If he went after Falco, he would only be dragged by the current. The fox knew, however, that he couldn't leave his friend to his awful fate. Fox and Wolf followed the lake and tried once again to get Falco to grab either of their hands.

"I-I…can't reach!!" cried the falcon, waving his hand uselessly in the air, as he kept water away from his mouth.

"Try, you bastard! TRY!!" Wolf cried, reaching furiously for his hand, and Fox following after him. Falco failed to grab their hands, and finally sunk. The other two gasped, and tried to reach out to grab something in the water and pull him up.

"FALCOOOO!!!" Fox cried, and was about to jump, when suddenly, Falco's head came out of the lake, accompanied by a new face. This new face quickly dragged Falco out of the water, and laid him on the ground. The falcon coughed water, and then looked up at the blue skinned creature with red and dark blue marks all over its fish like body.

"Thanks…" he murmured, coughing a bit more. The creature gave him a smile, and nodded. Before Fox and Wolf could say anything else, the creature quickly dove into the water, and was gone.

Falco caught for a few more seconds, before he sent them a grin. "Fucking bastard…serves you right," Wolf murmured, shaking his head, and looking at the water, wondering what in the world had saved the falcon.

"And, who was that guy? I have never seen that guy before…" Fox said, looking at the water for any sign of the mysterious swimmer. Falco looked down too, as if expecting for his savior to come out.

"He must be--"

"There! By the lake, Master Link! The presence is strong!!" The two Star Fox members and the Star Wolf member, quickly turned to face a running Link and Lucario heading in their direction. Lucario stopped at the edge of the lake, and extended his hand over the water. The Pokemon's hand began to glow blue, and after a while, nodded at Link. "He's here…" Link nodded, before he turned to face the others.

"Umm…guys, did you happen to see some strange smasher around here?"

"Smasher?" the others asked in unison. Link nodded.

"Well," Wolf began. "some fish guy saved this idiot," he pointed at Falco, who only smiled in embarrassment. "from drowning. Apparently his species has yet to learn to swim…" Falco sent the wolf a glare, who only shrugged.

"Really? What he look like?" Link asked, curiously. Wondering if this fish man was part of the trio of new—Suddenly, his thoughts were caught off when a loud splash was heard. Looking up in the sky, the hero in green spotted him.

It was a Zora! This Zora, however, wore part of a green tunic on over his legs that didn't reach his knees. He also was the first Zora, Link had seen that wore boots and gauntlets…exactly like he did! Most of the Zora's body had a tint of green to it, including its large fin on top of his head. The Zora also had a lot of strange tattoos of dark blue and red color. Link and the Zora exchanged glances, before the Zora disappeared under the water once more. "The dead one…is leaving…" Lucario whispered. Link gave him an uncomfortable look, as the other three looked on confused. _Was that a Zora ghost…like Rutela…or different? _

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Zora Link sighed in exasperation as he swam through the lake, competing against some other fish to reach to end of the water. He had been stupid, really, really stupid!! His older self had just seen him!

The Zora sighed, and decided to go down deep into the water. Once he touched the sand below, Zora Link began to pace around. What if his older self told the princess? What if they both went out looking for him, wondering what was wrong, and therefore ruining the surprise? Young Link sighed, as he sat on the sand, watching as some fish swam by, some staring at him curiously before they swam away. They didn't care that a young boy in the form of a Zora hero was pouting and thinking hard about what to do of this problem. "Well…I might as well keep a low profile for a while…

* * *

"But, Master Hand! There's something very wrong with those smashers you let in!" Link cried, turning to face the large disembodied hand before him and Lucario. The Pokemon had his arms crossed, while the giant hand tapped his fingers.

"And what could be wrong with them, if I may ask?" the hand asked them, not really showing any sign of concern.

"They are…from realm of the dead…" Lucario spoke, shifting his feet, nervously. "They are not suppose to be in the world of the living, and yet…here they are…"

"Dead? But, they looked quite alive to me when I met them!" Master Hand cried. Link and Lucario looked at each other. "Besides, those guys are special guests here, I really doubt they would appreciate it if you guys begin to follow them around the mansion."

"Still…" Master Hand raised itself up.

"No more on this issue, Link…look I know some of you are curious…or," he seemed to glance from the hero to the Pokemon even though he didn't have eyes to show. "concern. But, don't worry…those guys are extremely friendly, and they will make themselves known soon enough." He saluted at the two smashers, and then, floated away. Link and Lucario watched the retreating figure of Master Hand, before they sighed.

"Well…I suppose we shouldn't dwell on it much…" Lucario muttered, shaking his head.

"But…"

"No, Link…it wouldn't do us any good if we began to spy on them…besides, if I dare say…that strange one's presence was a bit like yours…" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Like mine?" Lucario smiled, and nodded.

"That presence wasn't evil…but, a bit like yours…I don't know why, though…besides, we shouldn't really be worried about those smashers, anyway…"

"Huh? Why?" Lucario chuckled at Link's obliviousness.

"Why? Princess Zelda's birthday!" Link felt like slapping himself right in the face. He had forgotten, again. "Maybe you should be more worried about finding the perfect present for a special someone…" The Pokemon laughed as he saw Link's redden face.

"I-I don't know what to give her…" Lucario patted the young man's back.

"The best gifts aren't found in a store, Link," the Pokemon told him, smiling. "at times, they are found within the heart and imagination." The hero looked at him once, before turning to face the ceiling. He had been so worried about those three smashers, two of them, a Deku and a Zora, and…someone else. Link didn't know why but he guessed that the next smasher to appear will be a familiar species to him, too. As he was thinking about this, Link suddenly had an idea.

He now knew what to give to the princess, and it was all thanks to those three smashers!


	4. A Goron in My Kitchen

Fyras14: This chapter turned out shorter than I thought...sorry about that...I had thought of introducing more characters, but in the end, they just ended up being very few in this part. As I said...and will keep on repeating...this story is rather short, so not many of the characters will get introduced, maybe mentioned but not really part of the plot.

I want to thank all who have reviewed, or added this story to their favorites list! That makes me happy!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

A friend knows the song in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails. _

**-Donna Roberts**

**-Chapter Four-**

**-A Goron in My Kitchen-**

_First a Deku…now a Zora…what in the world is going on? _Zelda thought as she made her way through the grand hallway of the Smashers Mansion. For two weeks now, the sightings of the mysterious fighters had increased. The younger smashers would always see a small wooden boy playing around the flowers, but when one of the older smashers tried to go and talk to him, he would escape using two flowers to fly into the air. The Zora, too, had gotten by unnoticed. Zelda had gotten lucky to see him diving down when she came to investigate, but after four hours of staying by the lake and seeing nothing, the princess gave up and went to her chambers to rest. Of course, the Deku and Zora sightings weren't the only things plaguing her mind, but rather, the disappearance of a certain hero.

Zelda had not seen Link since two weeks ago! He was never in the chamber he, Zelda, and Midna shared to spend their free time, and hardly was in his room when Zelda came to get him for dinner. Some of the other smashers had not seen Link either, and that worried Zelda even more—of course, she never saw their snickering faces as she went to ask another group if they had seen Link. The princess almost feared that Link was avoiding her, although the Twilight Princess told her to not worry too much about it. _"He's probably doing…hero business," _Midna had told her a week ago, something Zelda clearly doubted. Well, Ganondorf couldn't have started a new fight against him, could he?

As this thoughts circled around her head, the princess had accidently bumped into a small man, with a strange moustache and red nose. "HEY! WATCH IT!!" he cried, catching Zelda's attention. Looking down, the princess spotted Wario, who was carrying a huge salami sandwich in his hands.

"Umm…excuse me…" Wario scowled at her.

"Yeah, 'Excuse me'! You know what would have happened if my dinner went to the floor!? Huh? You'll be doing me a new one, you know!?" Wario glared at the princess, but recoiled a little when she was glaring back. Apparently, she wasn't appreciating his mood over a simple bumping accident.

"I apologize." Was Zelda's cool reply, making Wario shudder. She really could be a bitch when she got angry. The man only grumbled in response, before he left. Zelda glanced back at the man, glaring as she did so. Wario. She remembered him. He had been one of the few men involve in the Tabuu accident, although Wario and those other men hadn't been technically involved with that Tabuu man themselves, they had caused enough trouble. Finally, the princess sighed, and turned her head back towards the other side of the hallway, only to stop at mid-step.

There, walking slowly and biting a piece of bread, was a rather large Goron with a green hat, brown gauntlets and boots. He also had a large scar across his chest. Zelda was left out of breath for a few seconds before she called out, "Please! Wait!" The Goron, at hearing her voice, glance back at her, before he made a mad dash, much to Zelda's surprise. Picking up her dress, the princess ran after him, but she soon lost him under the puzzle of doorways and more paths. Zelda began to look around, trying to find the Goron in question. "Please! Where are you?" she called to the hall around her, walking through different paths and knocking on doors to get an answer. "I only want to talk, please!!" She still got no answer, but that didn't let her give up, as the woman searched half of the mansion, until she finally gave up, having lost a rather large Goron to the many pathways that made up the mansion.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Goron Link looked sadly at the retreating form of Zelda from a nearby corner. He sighed, biting the last piece of the bread he carried, watching out for any other smasher, before he quickly walked into his room. Closing the door fast behind him, the Goron took off the mask, and flinching a bit, Young Link was back to normal.

The young boy sat on the table, sighing a bit. His surprise was beginning to look bad now. If he stopped looking around, playing, or swimming, he would probably get a better chance of not being found. But, Young Link couldn't. He just couldn't stay in one place at a time and wait for the sun to come out on the next day. The younger Zelda, too, had once made a joke saying that Young Link only lived for adventure. That, pretty much was true…the young hero felt better if he was looking around, examining things, or practicing his sword techniques instead of staying still.

Young Link lay on the bed, and took out his small boots. He smiled as he went to examine the three masks he had brought with him. The boy examined the masks for a while, and then, sighed. He still hadn't decided who to show to the princess first, and he wouldn't have any more time to think about it…as her birthday was tomorrow!

* * *

On the other side of the mansion, on the grand ballroom to be exact, many smashers worked on decorating it. Peach led many of the smashers using her megaphone, at the same time, ordering this and that to be put here or there.

Mario gave a small sigh, as he and the blue haired swordsman, Ike, put in a couple of tables nearby. "Well, that is half of them…we still need…" the plumber looked at Ike for confirmation. Ike looked at a small paper he was holding, and sighed.

"Twenty more chairs, and then, three more large tables…"

"Oh boy, we will never finish!" Mario cried, going to help Ike retrieve some chairs. "Well, this party will sure be a blast, won't it?" The swordsman nodded, as he put two chairs down, followed by Mario who put another two on the other side of the table.

"Yep. Hopefully it won't be like last year."

"Don't even remind me…" Mario said, shaking his head as he dusted his hands off. "That Ganondorf sure caused a big mess of things last year when it was Zelda's birthday…"

"You mean, when that Twilight incident had occurred…the one they had told us about?" Ike asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, apparently this Link and Zelda, too, had given him a good beating…some months ago, before they came to the tournament…and well, you saw the results…"

"Half of us saw them quite good if you ask me, Mario!" came the loud voice of Captain Falcon, as he carried a few dishes towards a nearby table. Setting them down, he turned to face the other two smashers. "That event had ended in a complete disaster…tables turned and burned, no leftover cake, presents ruined…"

"And don't forget the food! We lost most of it during that black fire of his!" Kirby put in, as he marched nearby, setting a chair down.

"At least, Zelda was happy," Mario put in, chuckling a bit as he recalled what had occurred a year ago. Even though most of the decorations in the ballroom had been destroyed, along with the food, drinks, and all that, the princess had been completely ecstatic. She had been beaming all day, even after all the destruction took place. The princess danced with Link, much to his embarrassment(and they danced a lot of times, as some of the smashers noticed), and with the other smashers that wanted to, dodging fallen tables and skipping drinks and cake. She opened the not-so-ruined presents with such glee, it was impossible to say she was upset. Link had actually confessed to them that this new Zelda hadn't had a birthday party in almost twelve years, so even though the party had been ruined by that beast, Ganondorf, she still managed to enjoy herself. Everyone hoped that nothing ruined the party this time around, however.

"So…should we even invite Ganondorf to the party, this time?" Kirby asked. Luigi walked up nearby, carrying a small box, stopping behind them to join into the conversation.

"Not a good idea, Kirby," the green plumber said, earning a nod from his brother.

"Master Hand's rules are that if any events are held by other smashers, it is common courtesy and rule to invite them…despite our past history with them…" Mario reminded the small pink ball. "If he doesn't want to come, then he doesn't have t--"

"EEEEEKKKK!!!" Mario and the others quickly turned around, and groaned.

"Not again!" Luigi cried, watching as Blue, easily evaded a hug from K. Rool, as he came towards her.

"EEEEEEKKKK!!!" Blue cried again, evading Daisy and Yoshi as they were setting the table before them, only to have it knocked out by K. Rool, who was charging towards the poor girl.

"MY LOVE!! DON'T RUN!! GIVE ME A KISS!!" Pandemonium soon broke up upon the ballroom, as many smashers tried to evade the girl and giant crocodile. Diddy and DK began to chase K. Rool around, shouting at him to stop. Red had even called to Blue, telling her to use her Pokemon, only to find out that K. Rool had stolen her bag when she wasn't looking. Peach cried over the megaphone, for someone to help Blue, as K. Rool, crashed and knocked down the Koopa King. Bowser growled at the retreating crocodile, as DK helped him up.

Red quickly walked up to the Koopa King, already holding a Poke Ball in his hand. He whispered something into the koopa's ear. Bowser soon agreed, and waited for the young Pokemon trainer to release his large Charizard. Samus soon, walked up to them, holding her blazer in her hand. Counting to three, and waiting for K. Rool to pass by and then…FIRE!! "AAAIIIIIIIIIGAAAAAHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!"

Blue quickly stopped when she heard the screaming of K. Rool, as he was being burned by the flames the three smasher released. Peach warned them to be careful with the other things, not really caring if K. Rool was cooked up. Soon, the Kremling King fell to the ground, breathing smoke in and out. Blue quickly recovered her Poke Balls, and saw DK drag the huge crocodile away. "Don't worry, Blue! I'll chain him up, for ya!"


	5. A Ganon in My Party

Fyras14: Another update! Yeah! Okay, this chapter is also a bit short...that's because I wanted it that way...next chapter might be longer, might be...and it might take longer for me to get it done...but, until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You might also notice that they are hints of Zelink in here, if you look carefully, though. This chapter will also introduce another problem...oh my...just what we needed, huh?

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

To benefit one and injure another at the same time is a losing game, for revenge is a stronger feeling than gratitude._

**-Unknown **

**-Chapter Five-**

**-A Ganon in My Party-**

Link grinned as he made his way to Zelda's room, already imagining her happy face when she saw the ballroom. Peach had called Link early, and asked him to escort the princess to the ballroom, where all the smashers, with the exception of Ganondorf, who didn't accept the invitation, were waiting for them for the surprise. The hero only hoped Zelda wouldn't be mad at him for leaving her alone with Midna and those other guys for a whole two weeks. He took a deep breath, before he silently knocked unto Zelda's room.

The princess opened the door calmly, and smiled as she saw the hero. "Well, hello there, Link…it is good to see you again…" Link smiled back, and stepped out of the way, for the princess to get out of her room and into the hallway. "So, you are no longer confined in your room, or wherever you were?"

"Well…about that…I was working on something…" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Working on something?" Link nodded.

"Yeah…you see, an old friend's birthday is coming around soon…so I decided to work on something, although, I didn't notice that I was spending more time on project than with my friends…Midna told me you were worried…" Zelda gave him a small smile, and he could see few hints of red in her face.

"Well, I assume you will be too if a friend of yours suddenly disappeared…"

"Yeah, I suppose so!" Link said, smiling. "So, I thought her Majesty could use an apology…"

"Oh, no…Link, there's really no need for that..." Zelda told him, getting a bit more red on the cheeks.

"Of course there is!" The hero told her, smiling wider. "How about this, then? You and I, let's take a walk! Let's talk about the current events I have been missing!" Zelda raised an eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Oh…well, then…since you put it that way…" She closed her door behind her, and smiled at Link. "Well, then…should we get going?"

"Sure…but, ah! Before I forget, could you help me with something?"

"Hmm…sure, I think…whatever do you need?"

"Peach asked me to get something from the ballroom…some boxes…" The princess of Hyrule suddenly folded her arms over her chest, and gave him a glare, although she couldn't help but smirk as she did so.

"Ah! You asked me for a walk just for me to help you move some boxes?" Link gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sounds like a good enough excuse…"

"I feel a bit insulted." Zelda told him, giving him a mocking glare. The hero only laughed at her, and smirked.

"You'll get over it." Zelda laughed along with the hero, and shook her head, as she followed him towards the ballroom.

It didn't take long for the two Hylians to reach the ballroom, having not walked into any of the smashers, much to Zelda's confusion. Even the most cheerful smashers were missing from the hallway, the children gone from the playground, nowhere to be seen. "…and whatever happened to the others?" the princess asked him. The hero only shrugged.

"Don't know…Peach was the one that went marching into my room to tell me about the boxes," Link murmured, going to open one of the grand doors of the ballroom. Once he opened the door, he gestured for Zelda to get in first. The princess nodded, and stepped into the room, which was awfully dark.

"Oh my…it is awfully dark here…isn't it?"

"Yeah…let me find t--"

"Mmmffflommeelovemmmff!!" Zelda suddenly turned her head around, trying to spot something in the darkness.

"What was that?" she asked. Link only grumbled under his breath, and the princess could have sworn she heard shushing sounds. "Link, did you hear that?"

"Nope." Link said, from the darkness. "Now, where is that darn swi--"

"MMYmmfffff!! LOmmmmff!!"

"QUIET!!" Zelda almost jumped, as she heard the group of voices echo in the darkness. She backed away a little, bumping into Link, who was groaning under his breath. Apparently, something had been ruined. The princess heard a rather familiar voice in the dark, sigh.

"Damn you, you idiotic barbecued lizard! Turn the lights on, Link! Might as well…" Zelda looked back at the hero, in confusion, but it didn't last long, as the lights finally turned on in the room, revealing the faces of everyone of the smashers, from the exception of Ganondorf, who appeared to be missing.

"Oh my!" Zelda cried, earning grins from the other smashers.

"SURPRISE!!" Came the loud roar of yells from the others, making Zelda grin. She turned to face Link, who winked.

"Well…it was suppose to be a sort of surprise…this suits you better," the princess of Hyrule gave him a genuine smile, before the others began to drag her towards the middle of the ballroom.

"It sure does. Thank you, Link," Link gave her a grin, as he followed the crowd.

"Just doing a hero's business…"

* * *

Young Link grinned widely as he watched his older self and Princess Zelda leave the princess's room. Just his luck! The older hero was doing a great job for him, and he didn't even know it! He was glad that no one, not even Peach(who was known for being noisy) had seen him at all. He had been extremely lucky, and now, he just had to creep towards the ballroom, where the celebration was to take place. Young Link wondered how the surprise would catch her, but he only hoped his older self would help him out there. The young hero looked down at the sad face of the Deku Mask, this one was the first mask that he was going to show her, then, after this one, the Zora Mask, and then, his Goron Mask. He had, after all, put his and Saria's present back in the ballroom with the help of Master Hand.

Young Link watched as Link and Zelda disappeared into the distance, and the young warrior took his chance, but, then he heard someone chuckling behind him. At first, Young Link froze, before he turned around and saw the one that was laughing. The stranger was tall with dark skin and red hair, armor covering most of his body. An ugly grin was fixed upon his face, as he clenched both fists. "Ganondorf…" Young Link whispered, taking a step back, as the evil Gerudo warlock, walked towards her.

"And here I was thinking I was going to enjoy a party…it now appears I will enjoy killing you, brat!" Young Link glared at the warlock, as he crept closer towards the younger boy. "I never thought I would be seeing you again, Hero of Time…" Ganondorf whispered, grinning even wider, and uglier.

"Get away, Ganondorf…" Young Link warned, although even he knew he was no match for the old warlock, unless he had the strength of an adult and the Master Sword to slay down the evil magic the Gerudo wielded.

"Oh…and why should I?" Ganondorf asked, creating a small black fire, and then, putting it out, as he and Young Link walked around, circling the area, trying to avoid—well, at least Young Link was—a fight. "They're not here anymore…this is my chance to finally get rid of you…" The young hero gulped a bit, he could feel the sweat creeping down his forehead.

Since he had arrived to that other tournament, much to the surprise of Zelda and his older self, Ganondorf had tried to get rid of the poor kid, by lounging at him and trying to choke him to death. Zelda had hidden him with her on her bedroom for a whole month, until Ganondorf could calm down. The warlock had left him alone after that…well, as long as his older self or the princess were with him, or any other fighter that was brave enough to face him, which was pretty much anyone. "…don't think I'm so weak…" Young Link told him, reaching behind him, and grabbing a mask.

"You surprise me, boy…so brave, so foolish…so idiotic, just like that new one!!" Young Link didn't have time to dwell on what Ganondorf meant, as the warlock lunged at him. The young hero had evaded the warlock's hand, and rolled away, putting the mask quickly upon his face, before the warlock could attack again.

* * *

Fyras14: Another good one ruined by K. Rool, huh? Gotta love this guy...although, poor Blue...well, the action comes in the next chapter, and a surprise, too! This story is soon to finish, so please support it by reviewing, or offering advice!

Be kind and leave a review!


	6. An Evil Beast in My Hallway

Fyras14: Chapter six is here! Sorry for the delay, people! Too much in my mind lately, and well, I needed some time off...I might take it after I finish with this story, but not for long! Nope! Okay, now, this chapter isn't that action orientated if you know what I mean, but, the next one might be, if I can get sleep out of my system...in a week or two, you might get to see it. Delays, and more delays, I know...

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

EDIT 4/7/09=Fixed some errors!

_

* * *

If a small thing has the power to make you angry, does that not indicate something about your size? _

**-Sydney J. Harris**

**-Chapter Six-**

**-An Evil Beast in My Hallway-**

Young Link could already feel the change come upon him as the mask touched his face. The evil warlock stopped his attack as he watched his opponent change shape in fascination. Link, the Hero of Time, had never changed form before, and this came as a surprise for the old warlock. As soon as the transformation was complete, Ganondorf had to suppress a laugh as he saw Deku Link standing before him. "FOOL!" Ganondorf cried, not hiding his wicked grin as he examined the shorter hero before him. "What is this, a joke!? Has the great Hero of Time become a mere shadow of his former self?" Ganondorf began to slowly walk towards the Deku, his grin never leaving his face. This will be so easy….so enjoyable.

Deku Link only let out a squeak, and turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the warlock by his wooden neck. He was raised up to face the warlock, who kept that grin on his face. Deku Link struggled to break free, as Ganondorf told him that he was going to die. _That's what you think! _The small Deku thought, as he struggled under Ganondorf's grip. Suddenly, he had an idea. Taking what little air he could, he began to form a bubble in his mouth. The warlock, stopping his attack once more, was confused by the strange bubble that came out of Deku Link's round mouth. He, then, raised his free hand, already forming a dark ball of flames, yet he never had a chance to throw his attack, as the bubble hit him square in the face. Ganondorf let go of the small Deku Scrub as he grabbed his face in pain. "You imbecile!!" the warlock cried, wiping his eyes to free himself of the pain that now inhabited them. Deku Link quickly ran, as fast as his small feet could take him, away from the warlock, who soon recovered his sight, and was running towards him.

The young Deku finally came upon the small lake, where he had saved Falco, and took a daring step, barely missing the ball of dark energy that the evil man threw at him. _Damn that Ganondorf! _Deku Link thought, as he jumped for the lake. Taking another mask, the Deku put it on. The change came faster than before, and now, he was Zora Link. He quickly hid into the depths of the waters, before the magic ball hit him.

"DO NOT HIDE FROM ME, HERO OF TIME!" came Ganondorf's voice from above, making Zora Link flinch a little, as he evaded another dark ball that almost tackled him to the ground.

"Damn that guy," the Zora muttered, evading two more dark balls in the water. Some fish swam away, trying to avoid the explosive after effects of the dark balls, and failing. Back up in the surface, Ganondorf floated in the air, as he released magic ball after magic ball, hoping that at least one of his dark balls killed the Zora hero as he swam away. Said hero was clearly seen thanks to the clear waters that he was swimming in, making the warlock throw more than two dark balls at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Ganondorf concentrated, and then, he released the darkest and biggest energy ball that he could muster.

"DIE!!" From his place deep in the waters of the lake, Zora Link watched wide eyed as the ball of magic came towards him. _I gotta move, or else I'm done for!! _Swimming as fast as a Zora could muster, Zora Link made a mad dash towards the end of the lake, as the ball hit the water, then, he jumped out of the water as soon as the dark ball hit the lake. A loud a explosion was heard, as Zora Link rolled away from the lake, unto safe ground. Fish and other animals flew in the air, some landing back into the half empty lake, while others landed on the ground. The Zora hero looked at the floating warlock that growled in frustration of his failed attack. Zora Link didn't waste any more time, and quickly ran as fast as his new body could take him.

He could hear Ganondorf yelling at him to stop, apparently he had retorted to following him on his feet. But, the Zora hero was much too fast for him to catch, and soon, the young hero had outrun the evil warlock. Taking a deep breath, Zora Link took out another mask, and put it on. He quickly changed into Goron Link, and began to walk towards a safe haven. Far away from Ganondorf, and far away from Zelda and his other self, lest they be put in danger by his foolishness.

Young Link had never meant to get caught by Ganondorf of all people. Since his appearance in this Smashers Tournament, the old Princess Zelda had warned to young boy to never meet with Ganondorf alone. She feared for his life, as apparently, Ganondorf had yet to forget about his defeat at the hands of the older Hero of Time. Out of all the people he was to avoid, he had been careless to forget about the King of the Gerudo, his sworn enemy. If only Young Link hadn't been too worried about being caught by his older self and the princess, he could have avoided this confrontation between himself and the dark lord.

Goron Link sighed as he inspected the hallway. He couldn't hear Ganondorf anymore, and that worried him. The Goron examined everything in the large hallway, making sure that he wasn't surprised by the man once again. Walking backwards, the Goron hero began to examine his surroundings, everything was still. Not a soul in sight. Goron Link sighed in relief. He wasn't here—

Suddenly, the hero stopped, something he hadn't noticed before. His back turned against this strange wall, Goron Link began to examine it. He could feel some strange horns sticking out of it, some sort of small hole, with two smaller holes…and the weirdest feel of all, it felt like it was breathing. Against his better judgment, Goron Link slowly turned around, and gave a gasp once his dark blue eyes, and those white eyes of the giant boar. The evil eyes of the Dark Beast that he had once fought. Ganon! **"GRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAARR!!" **Ganon cried, tackling Goron Link with its large tusks. Goron Link stifled a cry of pain, as the throw sent him crashing square against a wall, which he destroyed under his stony weight.

The hero quickly shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of pain that overwhelmed him. Goron Link quickly looked at the approaching form of Ganon, and took a step back. The hero knew that this form, Ganon's more powerful self, was capable of killing him. Breathing in and out, strong arms raised, Goron Link managed to stop Ganon from trampling him. He and Ganon struggled against each others' strong grip, but, Goron Link, fearing that he could not hold the large weight of the beast any longer, threw him to the side with all his strength. Ganon barely fell two inches away, but was momentarily stunned, giving the Goron enough time to curl up into a ball, and quickly roll away. Ganon gave another cry, as he quickly got up, and ran after the retreating ball that was the Hero of Time.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Sonic the Hedgehog groaned as he slowly made his way to the Ballroom, carrying in his white gloved hands, a present. The hedgehog sighed, already hearing the music from the Ballroom as it filled his ears. Peach was going to hang him for being late, which was a wonder. Sonic was never late, unless he wanted to be late, he was late, but he hardly was late for important dates, like Princess Zelda's party. In all, the hedgehog had overslept, something that had never happened to him in his entire life. Knuckles and Shadow wouldn't leave him alone now. The fastest hedgehog, late for a party? Impossible!

Sonic walked slowly, pouting as he did. No use making an entrance if he was already late, he would just be taking the attention for angry glares from Peach, and chuckles from the others. So, the hedgehog walked slowly, carrying his present for Zelda. He had not even gone past the hallway, when he spotted a rolling ball go past him. Sonic glanced at this ball, and smirked. "What? Someone wants to compete against this blue das—whoa!!" The hedgehog hardly managed to evade the large form of Ganon from trampling him. Sonic, dropping his gift, watched as the evil beast ran after the rolling wonder. Understanding that if Ganon was around, trouble was soon to follow, Sonic took off into a run, going as fast as he could towards the Ballroom, towards the only people that could defeat and calm the Evil King. Link and Zelda.

* * *

Princess Zelda smiled brightly at Link, as she and the hero danced across the dance floor in the Ballroom. Many other smashers also took to the dance floor as well, all happily dancing and laughing a bit at Link's red face when he and the princess passed nearby. Other smashers, those that were not stuck in the dance floor, looked back at the dancing couples. Bowser and Wario, from their seats, looked back at their rival as he danced with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, eating food and glaring at their enemy, Mario. One out of jealously, the other because he could. Smashers that were too shy to dance only sat down, and told each other jokes and ate together. Ike and Micaiah, along with Marth and Roy, stood up, talking with Meta Knight and King Dedede, who was busy near the stereo, taking some requests from other smashers to switch the music. Samus, Snake, and Mewtwo, not sitting too far away, laughed as Luigi and Daisy almost crashed against Midna and Pit in the dance floor. Instead of getting angry, the two only shook their heads and laughed, as the green plumber tried to hold on against the Princess of Sarasaland's energetic dancing.

Beside them, Red and Blue also laughed as they danced, evading the Kremling King as much as they could, for Blue's sake. K. Rool, on the other hand, was crying out to Blue, while Donkey and Diddy Kong held him tight, as they ate a banana each, ignoring his cries and smiling at the dancing couples that walked past. Mr. Game and Watch, along with Lucario, passed some tables, delivering drinks to their allies. Everything was peaceful that day, smashers laughed, danced, and joked. Zelda herself was laughing and twirling wildly, with Link in two.

"Would it be too much to ask to change partners, princess?" Link whispered to her, as the princess twirled yet again. Zelda only laughed, and shook her head.

"Sorry, hero," she told him, her eyes sparkled in happiness and mischieve. "Take this as punishment for making me worry!" The princess only laughed as Link groaned, twirling along with the princess, barely missing the flower princess and the green plumber, who, like Link, wanted to free himself from his energetic dancing partner.

Dancing and laugher continued to fill the room, until a sudden and rather brutal noise caught everyone's attention, forcing King Dedede to turn off the music, much to the displeasure of few of the smashers that were enjoying the dance. Every single smasher in the room turned to face Sonic the Hedgehog, who had a worried expression plastered on his face. "Guys!" he cried. "We have trouble! Its Ganon!" At the mention of their sworn enemy's name, Link and Zelda froze. Ganon was loose in the mansion...again.

* * *

Okay, this last scene isnt as descriptive as I would have hoped, but still, it turned out alright, I think...next chapter Goron Link and Ganon fight! I will try to make it as much as action orientated as possible, but I can't guarantee it.

Be kind, and please leave a review!


	7. A Princess in My Fight

Fyras14: Sorry for the big delay, guys...the writer's block caught me off-guard...but, finally here it is...chapter seven. I hope I haven't kept anyone waiting. Sorry for the short chapter, though, I hope you guys can forgive me...two more chapters, and this story is a good as done! Hope you enjoy!

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art.... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival. _

**-C.S. Lewis**

**-Chapter Seven-**

**-A Princess in My Fight- **

Link and Zelda soon separated from each other and swiftly walked up to the blue hedgehog. The princess was the first of the two of them to speak, "Ganondorf is causing trouble? To whom?" Sonic glanced a bit at the door behind him before he spoke, all the eyes in the room were on him now.

"I didn't see the guy's face, but he was rolling like a ball, a bit like me…Ganon was in his pig form and he was chasing him!" Link and the princess exchanged glances, before they left the Ballroom. They were quickly followed by the other smashers, who wanted to find out what was going on. The two Hylians took the lead, soon joined by the Twilight Princess.

"What in the world would make that idiot want to attack people, now?" Midna asked the Hylian princess, who in turn shrugged.

"I have no idea…but, that person must have done something bad to upset him…and I don't doubt it was one of those new fighters…"

"You think?" Link asked her, already getting his sword and shield ready. Behind the Hero of Light, some other smashers were taking out their weapons, just in case they needed to use them.

"I have no doubt that it was one of those new fighters…but, why in the world would they want to start a fight with Ganondorf of all people?"

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Goron Link glared at the huge beast, Ganon, as his rocky back faced a dead end. The huge boar creature seemed to grinned maliciously behind the tusks it wore, and roared in laughter. **"I have you now, hero!" **The creature cried, getting ready to slam against the Goron hero. **"No matter what form you take, you will still die!!" ** Goron Link clenched his huge fists, and glared back at the evil warlock beast.

Young Link knew from experience that Ganondorf was a force to be reckon with. He held the triforce of power and was more powerful than any mortal Link knew, and even the mighty Gorons stood little to no chance against him. The young hero knew that his strength in his Goron form wouldn't be enough to stop him, but he wasn't just any ten year-old boy, was he? Even though his real form was weak, Goron Link knew that he at least stood a chance against the evil warlock beast, he just needed to take that chance. He watched from his position as the evil boar began to crash his paw against the floor, ready to collide against the Goron hero with his large body and probably kill him. The hero prepared himself, and closed his eyes for a brief second as he raised its large arms. Ganon gave a loud roar, and collided its large body against the Goron hero. Both foes fought, one to survive the other to kill.

Goron Link struggled against the large weight trying to squash him. He held the large tusks of Ganon to stop the boar from crashing against him, but now, his large rocky arms were giving up on him, and his legs were becoming weaker by the second. Ganon seemed to notice Goron Link's trouble, and laughed under his breath. **"What is the matter, hero?" **the boar mocked. **"Already dying on me?" **Goron Link growled back at the beast, but even as he mentally cursed the evil warlock, the young hero knew that he was right. Young Link didn't know how much longer his Goron form could hold against the wielder of the Triforce of Power. Ganon seemed to notice he was winning, and gave a loud roar, crashing his awful breath against the Goron's face. The monster, then, raised his large tusks up in the air, taking the shocked Goron with him. Ganon moved a little to the left and then, made a sharp turn to the right, forcing Goron Link to let go of the tusks and land against the hard stone nearby, which he made a large hole in. The Goron hero groaned a bit, as he shook his head.

"Good thing I'm a rock…or else…" the hero watched from the corner of his eye as Ganon came towards him, his tusks up, ready to impale him with them. Goron Link quickly got up and prepared, one arm pulled back, while the other defending his face. The evil warlock turned boar seemed to laugh, as he thought that Goron Link's stance was part of a comedy act. He didn't laugh for long, however, when the Goron sent a powerful punch straight in his nose, causing the creature to roar in pain and crash against a nearby tree. Ganon quickly turned around to face his foe, only to find him rolling in a ball and making his way towards the small garden nearby.

"**Don't run, hero!!" **Ganon yelled after him, as he shook his head and ran after the rolling ball. He was rather shocked when he arrived at the garden, when said rolling ball had appeared to grow stony spikes from all sides, and was heading straight towards the boar. Ganon had little time to process what was happening, as the spiky ball hit him straight in the face. The boar roared in pain, and felled to his side, before the spiky ball hit him once more. The cycle continued for quite some time, before Ganon decided on another approach. He managed to stand up, and watched as the spiky ball prepared to attack him once again. Mastering the best spell he could, the evil boar soon began to change appearance. Ganon stood no more, but Ganondorf, who easily evaded the spiky Goron ball, that in turn for missing, crashed against a nearby tree. Goron Link uncurled himself, and faced the evil warlock, as the man clapped at the hero. "You aren't half bad, hero…it's been so long since I had a fight…this…exciting…but, now, this ends…." Before Goron Link could blink, the evil warlock had sent a small black ball of magic his way. The Goron had little time to evade the ball, and was hit. Goron Link went backwards a bit, coughing a bit of smoke and blood after said attack got him good. The young hero looked up at the evil warlock, who slowly made his way towards him. "Return to your true self," he order the hero, as he prepared another ball of dark magic. "So I can finish you!!" Goron Link showed his teeth, and roared back.

"Make me!!" Ganondorf laughed, and responded as he sent the ball of dark magic at the fallen Goron,

"AS YOU WISH!!" Everything seemed to go slower around Goron Link as the ball of dark magic came closer and closer. He knew that he wouldn't have time to evade it, his Goron form was much too slow, unless it was rolling. The young hero knew he wouldn't have time to transform back to any other of his forms or true self on time. Transforming took a small deal of time, that unfortunately, this dark ball of magic wasn't giving them. Goron Link knew that this ball could cause terrible magic, and without Master Hand's protection, the young hero could be killed in an instant. He knew all that, and yet he had taken the risk. If Ganondorf killed him now, what would become of Hyrule? What would become of…Zelda? He closed his eyes for a second, and expected to cry out in pain. Instead, he heard the evil warlock cry out in pain, and all too familiar voice echo in his ears.

"Enough." Opening his eyes, Goron Link let out a gasp of surprise. Princess Zelda was standing in front of him, looking from Ganondorf to him with an aurora of command and indifference around her. Goron Link gulped, as Zelda set her cold gaze at him, as if wondering, 'What in the world is wrong with you!?' Her eyes met those of the young hero, before they moved towards the evil warlock, who was struggling to get up, not expecting to being hit by his own attack. "What is the meaning of this, Ganondorf?" she asked the evil man, who stood up with a bit of difficulty. The evil warlock finally stood up, glaring daggers on the princess, who appeared prepared to fight the man again. Ganondorf only glared back at the princess, and glanced a bit in the distance, noticing the whole pack of smashers coming towards them. He made a gesture with his hand, indicating that he wanted the young woman to move away. Zelda didn't even budge.

"Move, princess," Ganondorf ordered, but Zelda still stood her ground.

"No. I will not, Ganondorf…" she turned away from the glaring warlock, and faced the Goron, who was barely standing up. He stood at least a head taller than Donkey Kong himself, and had an imposing presence, but his ashamed face did him no justice. He appeared truly guilty about the fight, and bowed his head at Zelda. "What in the world is wrong with you, Goron?" the princess asked the rock dweller, who in turn kept his head bowed, guilty to face her.

"…sorry," came the Goron's shy answer.

"Sorry would hardly cover it!" Zelda snapped, completely forgetting about the evil warlock behind her. "You could have gotten yourself--"

"PRINCESS, LOOK OUT!!" Zelda had barely time to process what Link told her as he and the others approached, but she was too late. She only saw the ball of dark magic coming towards her, and she knew that her spell wouldn't be conjured on time. Suddenly, someone threw her to the ground, and used their body to cover her from the attack. The next time she looked up, the huge Goron that had been fighting against the evil warlock, using his boulder like body as a shield. He quickly got off of Zelda, and faced the evil warlock, who had taken to the air, and had dark flames circling in his foot, which he slammed against the huge Goron's chest. The smashers that managed to make it to the garden faster, gasped in shock as the Goron only stepped back a few steps, as the warlock floated in the air for a few seconds and then, put his feet on the grass. From the shadows, Ganondorf took out the Light Sword, the sword Zelda knew all too well. She watched from the corner of her eye, as Link and Midna stepped forward to save the Goron, but it appeared that Ganondorf had no interest in the hero and the Twilight Princess, as he pointed the sword at the Goron.

"Return to your true self, hero!!" he spat, surprising everyone. Zelda looked back at the Goron, and wondered if he knew the evil warlock just as she, Link, and Midna knew him. The Goron only looked at the sword pointed at him, before he took out a strange object from somewhere in his back. Zelda calmly got up, and glanced at the mask the Goron had in his hand. It was of a man, with strange markings on his face, and white bangs of hair.

"I wasn't planning on using this mask, at all…but, it seems that I have no choice now…if it is to protect the princess…" In a quick movement, the Goron put on the mask, as Ganondorf jumped on him.


	8. A Fierce Deity on My Backyard

Fyras14: Hey, everyone...really sorry for the rather big, big, big, delay of this chapter! Writer's Block to blame, and well, this chapter turned out shorter than I had expected, but, oh well, it was worth the shot, wasnt it?

Anyway, this chapter concludes the Ganon and Link fight that was for the last two chapters. The fight withe FD isnt that long, but, I took into account on how powerful Link was in this form, and so, made him super strong...at least, I hope I didnt take the fun out of this chapter...which is told mainly from Zelda's POV. Next time around, the last chapter! YIPEE!!

Goron Link: Finally...

FD Link: After two months of doing nothin' but slacking off...

Fyras: Hey! I was busy, you know...

Deku Link: *talks in strange language* Translation: You dont have a boyfriend to keep you busy...lazy ass.

Fyras: Ha, excuse me, Mr. Strong-and-Mighty! You should even be lucky I got you involve! Your form is so we-OW! Hey, dont you dare do that Bubble attack on me ag-OW! OW! That hurts! OW!! (continues to cry out in pain as she is hit by Deku Link's bubble attack)

Zora Link: Maybe we should just get on with this story.

Goron Link: Agreed. (To readers) She doenst own anything, because she is poor and well, powerless, as seeing above. Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first...and dont flame...well, only if you feel like it...I dont mind.

Fyras: BUT I DO! OWWW!!

Goron Link: She does...but I dont...so flame away.

Fyras: HE-OW!!!

-Please enjoy this chapter, and ignore that random movement! ;)

_

* * *

... I remember you and recall you without effort, without exercise of will; that is, by natural impulse, indicated by a sense of duty, or of obligation. And that, I take it, is the only sort of remembering worth the having. When we think of friends, and call their faces out of the shadows, and their voices out of the echoes that faint along the corridors of memory, and do it without knowing why save that we love to do it, we content ourselves that friendship is a Reality, and not a Fancy -- that it is built upon a rock, and not upon the sands that dissolve away with the ebbing tides and carry their monuments with them.  
_

**- ****Douglas Fairbanks**

**-Chapter Eight-**

**-A Fierce Deity on My Backyard-**

It didn't take long, for Zelda and to anyone around the scene for that matter, to notice the changes that were happening to the Goron. Even Ganondorf appeared rather surprised by the light that encircled the rock dweller like a cocoon, the figure inside the protective white light screaming in agony, as his appearance changed completely. The princess continued to watch in wonder as the Goron's appearance took a drastic turn. He grew a little lower, his rocky body ripping away from him like if it were some sort of discarded trash, slowly being ripped away, as he roared in pain—or it seemed like it. Zelda couldn't help but flinch, as the Goron began to change, and soon, a flash of light blinded her and everyone that was staring at the cocoon of light.

Seconds passed, before the princess opened her eyes, and spotted the new figure standing before her. The new figure wore a green tunic, not completely though, as a strange armor engulfed his whole chest and back, covering most of his green tunic. He wore long black trousers, that had a little bit of green attached to them, and ended with a strange pair of boots, that appeared to be connected to the piece of clothe attached to the ends of the trousers. His hair, Zelda noticed, was messy and the lightest shade of yellow she had seen, almost white like the clouds; and his face, had the strangest of markings as well. On his hand, he carried a double-handed sword, which on a quick movement, used to block Ganondorf's attack. "I…told you not to take me…lightly, you fiend," the new figure spoke, making Zelda blink in surprise. That voice…it sounded exactly like Link's! In fact…doing a small double take as Ganondorf stood glaring at his foe, mouth agape, the princess examined the new comer, and gasped in shock. This new fighter was an exact copy of Link himself, except that he looked older than the hero. Looking from the corner of her eye, she noticed that Link, Midna, and the smashers, including some that had finally arrived to the action, were doing double takes as well, obviously surprised by the Link lookalike that stood facing off against Ganondorf.

"It doesn't matter what form you take!" growled the evil warlock, as he jumped back, preparing to attack the Link lookalike again. "I will have my revenge, no matter what!" The other warrior prepared himself for an incoming blow, and Zelda couldn't remove her eyes from him. That pose…it so looked like Link. Who was this guy?

"This is bad…." Zelda heard a voice say, and turned her head a little to spot Mario, standing besides Midna and Link, which spared sneaky glances at the fight before them, Link repeatedly looking back at Zelda, who only nodded, understanding his concern. She sent him a small look, and backed away from the fight that was about to begin, she realized this was a good move, as the fight had once more began.

Ganondorf jumped on top of the Link lookalike, sword slamming against the helix sword. The lookalike barely moved from his spot, and gave him a firm look that almost made Zelda confuse him for the real Link, even though he had no pupils to show that he was at least human. Both enemies attacked each other, well, Ganondorf did most of the attacking, while the lookalike just blocked, and slashed whenever he felt like it. Most of the smashers watched from their places in worry, already Zelda could hear Mewtwo's worries fill the air, followed along with a parade of Pokemon cries, and some others that were unrecognizable through all the clashing of swords and gibbering talk between the smashers. Zelda, for her part, kept close attention to the fight, and noticed how the strange Link lookalike barely managed to hit his opponent, as if he was waiting for a minute of weakness on Ganondorf's part. _Just like Link…_Zelda mused, keeping a distance between the evil warlock and other hero, as they clashed blades once again, this time, the battle taking a more aggressive turn, thanks to Ganondorf's persistence.

The princess watched the fight with wise eyes, and vividly recalled the fight between the hero, Link, and Ganondorf back in her land. Ganondorf had been a little too sure in that fight, even after he had fallen off his horse, after Zelda and Link had teamed out together, Ganondorf still kept that confident smirk on his face, and thought he had this fight in the bag. He had sadly underestimated Link, and that was had caused his downfall, and subsequent anger. The evil warlock had been so anger by the fact that he was losing, that he had let his anger control his battle, and had lost all sense of strategy. Only raw power worked for him, as it was working for him now. His foe, however, seemed to be on the same par with him, and that frustrated the evil warlock even more.

Taking a few steps back, Ganondorf lunged forward, crashing blade against blade, staring up at the pupil-less eyes of this stranger. "YOU. DIE. NOW." Ganondorf growled, gritting his teeth, surprising Zelda. Even he didn't look this frustrated when he was losing against Link—very angry at losing, never frustrated.

"I didn't ask for this fight…" came the Link lookalike's answer, before he shoved the evil man aside, and sent a fast low kick to hit the warlock's knee. Ganondorf gave a yelp of surprise, but managed to keep his footing, before he let out a cry of frustration, and raised his sword unto the unprotected side of the lookalike. It appeared the Link lookalike didn't notice this look.

"Look out!" she heard Mario cry out, and was rather surprised, when half of the old veteran smashers also yelled out as well. The lookalike didn't appear to hear them, as he didn't even bother to move. However, what he did next sure got Zelda by surprise. In one sudden movement, using his right hand, the hero lookalike, made a grab for the Light Sword, stopping the attack altogether. Gasps of surprise echoed all around the place, and even Zelda let a gasp escape her throat. Not even the hero standing just a few feet away from her, was capable of stopping the blade of the evil warlock, he had more trouble stopping it with the Master Sword!

"You…" Ganondorf growled, looking surprised, as he pressed the Light Sword in the lookalike's hand.

"As I said before…I didn't ask for this fight…you ruin a surprise I had for weeks…and that…that is unforgiveable…at least…by my standards," the lookalike told him, holding the Light Sword tighter, before he crushed it under his grip, ripping it in two. Ganondorf, and everyone nearby, looked on in shock, as the sword of the sages went in two, the pointy part of it, being crushed under the hero lookalike's grip, as if it were nothing but soft stones, turning to dust to the touch. The evil warlock was left perplexed for a couple of seconds, before he raised his fist, dark purple magic forming around his fist.

"I will not be stopped a second time by you, you little brat!!" he roared, sending the fist straight into the face of the lookalike, who barely flinched as his skin made contact with Ganondorf's fist. Taking his helix sword firmly in hand, the lookalike Link gave him a punch of his own, sending the evil warlock a few feet back, before he raised his sword, and then, let out a growl.

"I plan to stop you, whether you like it or not!!" Swinging his sword into the air, and sent a strange beam of light straight towards the unexpected Ganondorf, who only gave a yelp of surprise, before his body glowed in a white light, something that Zelda was accustomed to seeing, and was rather surprised, when a second later, the evil king fell to the ground, turned into a trophy. **(1)**

Soon after Ganondorf had hit the ground as a trophy, the hero lookalike gave an exasperated sigh, and then, turned to face her, and then Link. "…he really did it now…" the stranger muttered, as he went on to touch his face, forgetting that his sword hit the ground, and even forgetting that everyone was looking at him. He touched the side of his face, and then, began to pull, as soon as this action took force, his whole body began to glow, and Zelda assumed that he was transforming into another being…returning back to a Goron, perhaps? Everyone watched as a cocoon of red, blue, and green lights encircled the body of the stranger, they could hear grunts of discomfort as the skin and clothe ripped apart from him, and soon, all the lights disappeared, leaving in their wake a young boy, wearing a green tunic with a pointy hat, carrying a sword and shield, and on his two hands, holding the mask of the stranger. He looked back at Zelda, and gave her an apologetic bow. "Sorry, princess…it was…going to be a surprise…" Zelda blinked in confusion, and only glance at the boy, who looked like a younger version of Link, before he heard someone yell out,

"Young Link, is that you!?" And then, the whole world suddenly began to make very little sense in the princess's mind.

* * *

**Somethings to point out!**

**1-I always imagined that the Fierce Deity Mask was in the same par as with Ganondorf...I mean, wearing this mask gives you the power of some sort of god or deity, according to some theories, and I wouldnt be surprised, if this form could beat Ganon silly...of course, counting the beam attack he sent his way, which knocks out the baddest and biggest of foes, is enough to say that FD Link is stronger than Ganon...but, that's just me...**

I might actually get around updating next week, after I get some other things down...but, i hope you leave a review, and sorry for making you guys wait.


	9. Friends of Time

Fyras14: Hello, people! Alright, I know I said that this chapter was going to be the last one, but, I thought it would look better if I added a second part to it, in order to make ten chapters instead of nine...although, the reason I shortened this chapter a bit, was to show the shock of the situation and the awkwardness of all this time traveling mess, and all...it turned out rather short, but don't worry, the next chapter will be the last one for sure..

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, and now that i'm at it, I wanna thank everyone that bothered to review my rather small tale, and well, I hope to not delay the story any more.

Please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first. Flames are not accepted, frowned upon, and possibly deleted.

_

* * *

It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..._

**-Sheik, **_The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_

**-Chapter Nine-**

**-Friends of Time- **

Young Link growled as he pulled the Fierce Deity's mask from his face, sparring glances at the statue of the evil warlock that lay nearby, as the change took place. The young boy ignored the pain to curse silently at the unmoving warlock, and failing miserably at it. Young Link never had been good at cursing people…in fact, even Saria had pointed out that cursing just wasn't made for him. But still, he cursed. That Ganondorf…he had done it now. Not that he could forgive the many sins the evil wizard had done, but still, this was bad enough.

Having been raised by the Kokiri had taught him much about ruining special events…it was almost forbidden, and apart from that, outright rude. Saria, since his younger days, had told him—no—repeated to him never to insult others by ruining a birthday surprise, a special event held every year, etc.. He now knew how it felt to have that event you worked for so many days previously, to be ruined in a single hour, minute, or day. This surprise was meant to be a special kind of surprise to his best friend, so when he finally returned to his original form, his normal twelve year old boy form, the young hero bowed at the princess. "Sorry princess…" his little, ashamed voice rang out, catching the woman a little by surprise. "it was suppose to be a surprise…" He looked back at the young woman, but instead of finding a smile, he found a rather confused look printed upon her face. Did she…not recognize him? He had barely managed to hear his name coming from the crowd nearby, when his older self walked up to him, accompanied by that exotic woman, and looked him up and down. The boy gave his older self a strange look, and everyone stood silent, before the older Link decided to break the silence by asking,

"Umm…excuse me…but, who are you?" Young Link blinked in surprise, and stared at him with a look that said, 'Are you serious?', which the older Link appeared oblivious to.

"You…you don't know me?" the younger Link asked, after a few minutes of silence. The older Link and the woman exchanged glances with each other, before sending confused looks to the princess, who only shrugged in response, before looking back at the boy.

"…Sorry, kid…I have no clue who you are…" Link told him.

"…But…you are Link, right?"

"Yeah, the name's Link…is yours Young? I heard Mario crying out that a while ago…" Young Link gave his adult self a deadpan look, before he looked around the crowd.

"…A little help…please…" he called out, and immediately, Mario, Pikachu, Samus, and Donkey Kong answered to his call. Instead of greeting his friends, the boy gave them a confused stare, and started, "Did someone hit my older self hard on the head, by any chance?" The four veterans looked at each other, and then, sighed, smiling a little.

"No. He was born that way," Samus replied, earning a rather hurt 'Hey!' from Link, and a giggle from the exotic woman.

"Jokes aside, please." Young Link said, crossing his small arms over his chest. "What is going on here? Why can't my older self remember who I am?"

"Older self?" asked a voice from behind the boy, spooking him. Turning around, he spotted the elegant Princess Zelda, looking just as confused as the older Link before her. "Who might you be, young man?" Instead of answering her question, Young Link turned to face Mario, and cried out,

"The princess doesn't remember me, either!?"

"Well, I suppose I cannot forget you, if I haven't met you before," Zelda told him, wisely, catching his attention. She suddenly flinched as she spotted the tiniest amount of sadness present in those bright blue eyes…just like Link's own. No one said anything for a while, and even the crowd behind them was getting a little confused and quiet, for their own good, before Mario finally spoke up.

"Umm…Young Link, you remember the last tournament you came in?" A nod. "And about meeting your older self and the princess, right?" Another nod. "Well, we have a new tournament going around and well…and well," he glanced nervously from Zelda to Link, and in that small instant they knew exactly what was going on, and who was responsible for the confusion. "this time around…Master Hand made another of his mistakes…"

"…again?" Young Link asked him, rather confused of what he was trying to imply.

"You see, kid," Samus went on for the plumber, as she flicked her thumb towards the young hero behind her. "This guy, and the princess you see here, are not the same hero and princess you say the last time you came to the tournament…" Young Link blinked a bit, and after a moment finally spoke.

"You mean that…the princess here…and the Link here, are different than the princess and the other Link I met back in the tournament two years ago?" Samus nodded.

"Yep. This two are actually your successors, you could say…"

"Suc-what?"

"Okay, let me put it simply: this two…a hundred years ahead of you…meaning…"

"Wait a minute…wait a minute!" the young boy cried, trying to form the idea that Samus was trying to convey on his head. **(1) **"Wait a minute…" he looked at Zelda, and back at the older Link, before he turned to face the four veteran fighters standing before him. "You mean…that I went through all this trouble to surprise a princess, who isn't the princess I'm supposed to surprise to begin with!?" The four veterans glanced at each other, before Mario finally gave the young boy an answer.

"Something like that…"

"Wait…what exactly is going around here?" the older Link asked them, finally taking part in the conversation. "Who is this kid, really?" Zelda nodded along with his words.

"Yes…I'm also curious to know who he is as well…"

"Yeah, I suppose you would be…" Mario muttered, smiling a bit. "Well, you see, about two years ago, right before the second annual Smash Tournament began, Master Hand was looking for some new fighters to add to the tournament…and well, he made a little mistake, and accidently dragged Young Link here," he patted the young boy's shoulder. "to the tournament."

"…that still really doesn't answer…anything…does it?" Link asked, looking back at Zelda, and was rather surprised by the expression of shock she held.

"Are we finally making the connection here?" the bounty hunter asked, staring at Zelda, who faintly nodded.

"You mean to tell me…that this child is…the Hero of Time?" Link gave her a bewilderment look, before he stared at Young Link.

"This kid's the what!?"

* * *

**Somethings to pont out!**

**1-Okay, so I made Young Link a little dumb here, but you have to understand the sudden confusion of the kid...and besides he doesnt have the help of the Triforce of Wisdom to give him a hand there...I do hope I did his surprise and that of Zelda and Link's surprise, right...but, then again, I need you to review to tell me that...hahaha...**

Anyway, next chapter...the birthday continues, and the Link's present to Princess Zelda is finally revealed!


End file.
